ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sozin's Comet Part 2
Story Momo licks John’s face, waking him up in the process. John: Ugh. Gaia. She’s here. In the fire. Lightning crackles, as Ozai shoots lightning at Aang. Aang dodges with ease, but Ozai chases him down. Metal groans, as the airship Sokka’s in crashes into the first airship, and slices through it, as it falls out of the sky. The airship tears through the other airships, as it breaks apart in the process. John: Sokka. Toph. (John runs towards the ships, Momo following.) The airship is almost completely destroyed, as Sokka and Toph jump onto another airship. They run across it, as soldiers appear, launching fire blasts at them. Toph bends the metal of the airship, raising a metal shield. She then launches it at them, knocking them down. The two run forward, Sokka using his sword to fight off the soldiers. Sokka: Toph! Turn the rudder and ram this thing into the next one. (Toph grabs the metal rudder, pulling on it and turning it, breaking it in the process. The airship turns sharply, as the soldier falls off.) Have I ever told you how awesome it is you invented Metalbending? Toph: You can stand to say it more. The airship then collides with the next one, the two falling forward. Sokka lands on his back on a catwalk, his left leg twisted the wrong way, sword stuck in the catwalk. Toph misses the catwalk, and Sokka reaches and grabs her hand, dangling for dear life. Sokka: Agh! My leg! Toph: (Face terrified) Sokka! Sokka: (Struggling) Hold on! I’ve got you! Two soldiers appear on neighboring catwalks, Sokka looking back and forth at them. They prepare to fire, when Sokka draws and throws his boomerang, cutting the support line of one of the soldiers, causing him to lose his balance. He then sits up and grabs his sword, throwing it and slicing through the catwalk, causing the other soldier to dangle. The sword falls through open sky. Sokka: Aw! My space sword! (More soldiers appear, aimed at them.) I don’t think Boomie’s coming back. I think this is it. Another airship rams into the airship, knocking the soldiers to the ground. Sokka and Toph fall onto the airship below, Sokka screaming from landing on his broken leg. Toph: What happened? Did Boomie come back? Sokka: No. John did. (Lodestar was standing on the airship, using magnetic waves to control the ship. Boomie was stuck to his chest.) Boomie! Lodestar: Good thing Boomie found my magnetic personality attractive. I may not have found you in time. Toph: What are you now, Bigfoot? A metal man? Lodestar: Basically. With his powers, (Swings his arm, a metal plate coming off and blocking a fire blast from above, slamming into the soldiers above.) basically being Metalbending. Toph: Now that’s cool. Aang is dodging lightning blasts from Ozai, approaching a waterfall. He bends a large stream of water at Ozai, who counters it with a powerful fire blast. The two land on separate earth columns, and Ozai shoots lightning at him. Aang stands his ground, absorbing the lightning. He groans, then points his fingers at Ozai, who looks terrified. Aang’s face becomes upset, as he aims his fingers to the sky, releasing the lightning. He falls to his knees. Ozai: Ha! You are weak. (Ozai breathes fire, destroying the earth column Aang was on. Aang falls to the bottom of the canyon, gently landing. Ozai comes down, and Aang envelops himself in rock, forming an earth dome shield.) Come out and fight me! (Ozai releases several fire blasts, hitting the boulder without any physical difference.) End Scene Azula is laughing manically, releasing fire blasts at Katara, who is on the run. Katara hides behind a pillar, looking out into the plaza. Azula is on a roof, while Zuko is laying on the ground, out cold. Azula: You’re not looking so good there, Zuzu. Perhaps I should just finish you now! (Azula prepares a fire blast, when Katara fires a water stream at her. Azula blasts and evaporates the water, firing at Katara’s pillar. She runs and hides behind another pillar. Katara: Have to hold her down somehow. (She then looks down, seeing a grate, water flowing under it.) That’s it! Katara runs out, bending water to form a large ice slide, sliding across the plaza while shooting water streams at Azula. Azula jumps down, releasing fire, hitting the ice and causing it to explode, launching Katara forward, landing on the grate. Katara grabs chains on the wall, and turns around. Azula walks forward, and Katara creates several water whips, which she swings at Azula. Azula dodges with ease, and gets in close, charging with lightning. She thrusts her fingers forward, when Katara swings her arms up, the water coming out of the grate, freezing them both. Azula looks around, her lightning gone. Katara has a relieved look on her face, as she exhales, her air bubble melting the ice around her, enveloping her in water. She then swims through the ice, wrapping Azula’s hands with the chain, chaining her to the grate. The water melts and falls back down, the collapsing. Katara gets up and runs over to Zuko, using water to heal his injury. Zuko wakes up. Zuko: Katara. Thank you. Azula: NNNOOOOOO! NNNNNOOOOO! (Azula is struggling to break free, breathing fire as she does. She lays down, crying.) Then, the fire comes out of her mouth on its own, seemingly draining Azula. The blue fire forms into the form of a phoenix, which screeches at Zuko and Katara. Azula is out cold now. Katara: What is that? (The Phoenix breathes a fire blast at them, which Zuko breaks.) Zuko: Whatever it is, it’s got a mind of its own. Then, water rises up from the grate, taking the form of Perfect Chaos Reign. Chaos Reign roars, as the Phoenix turns, releasing fire at him. Chaos Reign opens his mouth, eating the Phoenix. It tries to break free, but the fire is put out, the Phoenix disappearing. Chaos Reign reverts, John walking forward. Zuko and Katara are stunned. John: What? You’ve never seen a grand entrance before? Zuko: Did you find Aang? John: Aang was missing? Katara: You went out to, (Her voice dies off) You used a clone again, didn’t you? John: Yeah. I’ve been keeping an eye on Azula. Though that phoenix thing was unexpected. End Scene Ozai releases a fire blast, launching Aang’s earth shield flying into an earth column. The earth shield breaks, Aang being buried. Ozai walks over. Ozai: Is that it, Avatar? Is that really as strong as you are? A blast of air rushes out of the earth pile, hitting Ozai and knocking him into a column. Aang comes out of the debris, his eyes and tattoos glowing. He starts floating in the air, as a sphere of air encompasses him. He motions his arms, and a ring of fire goes around the air sphere. Water flies over from the waterfall, as rocks fly up, and circle Aang in an arc inside the air sphere. John, Sokka and Toph are on the ground, John using mana to heal Sokka’s leg. Sokka: What is that? John: The Avatar state. His greatest power. That is the reason that the Avatar must be the one to bring peace. Because if he desired to, he could destroy the whole world with it. Toph: Now that sounds like a power I want. Ozai is flying away, Aang chasing him. He fires several rock bullets, which destroy earth columns, causing them to fall on Ozai. Ozai spins, releasing flames to push them off. A water blast hits Ozai, knocking him into a column. Aang releases a wind blast, which Ozai dodges. The wind blast hits the column, eroding the stone and causing it to fall. Ozai dodges, as a fire blast knocks him out of the sky, crashing onto an earth column. Aang floats over him. Aang: (With several voices) Fire Lord Ozai! The reign of tyranny your family has caused is now at an end. The water, earth, fire and air merge together, spiraling into the sky, and down at Ozai. Ozai closes his eyes, as the energy stops, collapsing. The water falls, splashing him. Ozai coughs, looking up at Aang. Aang: No. I’m not going to end it. I can’t take your life. Ozai: You have the greatest power in the world, yet you are still weak! Ozai lunges at Aang, as he earthbends, pinning Ozai’s hand to the ground. He then traps his other hand, and pulls his arms back. Aang puts his hand on Ozai’s head, his thumb on his forehead. Their entire bodies start to glow, Aang glowing light blue, and Ozai red. Sokka: Okay, now that is weird. John: It’s energy bending. He’s removing the Fire Lord’s bending. Toph: He can do that? John: The Avatar can. Ozai’s red energy starts to envelop Aang, when it breaks, the blue energy enveloping Ozai. The light then fades, Aang letting go of Ozai. Ozai tries to firebend, but fails. Ozai: What, what did you do to me? I am the Phoenix King. You can’t, do this. (He passes out. John brings himself and the others to Aang.) Sokka: That was incredible! Where'd you learn to do that? Aang: From a lion turtle. Toph: You go to the weirdest places when you disappear. John: Well done. Aang: I couldn’t have done it without your, ugh! (Aang grabs his stomach, as he starts to glow purple.) Toph: Is he getting sick? John: The energy! It’s destroying him! Toph: Oh. I was hoping he was going to throw up. John turns into Will-o-Wisp, and flies at Aang, phasing through him. He pushes the energy out of Aang, which takes the form of a purple fire Phoenix. The Phoenix screeches, and releases a powerful fire blast. Will-o-Wisp releases a burst of mana, blocking the attack. Will-o-Wisp flies at the Phoenix, causing an explosion of its body, scattering the flames. The flames rejoin, as the Phoenix screeches, releasing a fire blast. Will-o-Wisp is hit, and knocked out of the sky. Aang was on his knees, grabbing his head. Sokka: What is that thing? Aang: Bad energy. It was in him, and I guess it got in me. The Phoenix releases fire, and Will-o-Wisp takes, it, releasing a powerful flash of light. Super John appears, and rams the Phoenix, completely destroying it. One flame survived, and it regenerates, releasing a fire blast, hitting Super John. Super John rams the Phoenix, and they are enveloped in a green light, disappearing. End Scene Aang, Sokka, Toph and Momo take the airship to the Fire Nation Capitol, Ozai as their prisoner. The Comet was gone. They meet with John, Zuko, Katara and Appa. Katara: Aang! (She runs forward, hugging him.) You’re alive. Aang: Good to see you too. Zuko: Why is my father still alive? Sokka: You missed it! There was a whoosh! Then a boom! Then a lot of flashes, and wham! Katara: How about trying to use actual English? Toph: Hate to break this reunion up, (Points at John) but how’d you get here first? You disappeared with that, uh, what’d you call it? Sokka: Fire bird. John: You saw one as well. Sokka: You were there. Toph: Actually, after closer inspection, this isn’t the same John. John: Okay, what exactly happened? Aang: You turned green, and then took the bird in a flash of light. Sokka: Similar to the one from the first day you were here. John: Dimension or time travel. Well guys, this is goodbye. The future is yours to create. You are the heroes of this story. Farewell. Let’s hope it’s time travel. (John turns into Shadow Lance, and his eyes glow dark yellow.) Shadow Lance: Where is he? There! Chaos Control! (His body glows, and he teleports away.) Sokka: An appropriate ending for the weirdest part of the story. Katara: You thought he was weird? Sokka: He turns into spirits! Compared to everything else that’s happened in this season so far, that is considerably weird. Characters *John Spacewalker *Aang *Appa *Momo *Prince Zuko *Sokka *Katara *Toph Beifong Villains *Fire Lord Ozai *Azula *Fire Nation soldiers *Phoenix King Aliens By Clone 2 *Lodestar *Will-o-Wisp *Super John (first re-appearance) By Clone 1 *Chaos Reign (Perfect and normal form) *Shadow Lance Trivia *Aang defeats the Fire Lord, and removes his bending. *Energy Bending was hinted at in Healing, as Gymosis absorbed Aang's energy in a manner similar to energy bending. *The true Phoenix King is revealed to be an actual phoenix, made of pure fire. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc